SECRETS : Only the begining
by gabster357
Summary: All the secrets of Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Tai Lung and many new characters are revealed. Making this up as I go along guys! I do not own Kung Fu Panda but all other characters are mine and only mine!
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

A/N: Hey guys, my first EVER fanfiction so hope you like it. The secrets will be revealed. Wa ha ha ha!

SECRETS

CHAPTER 1- FLASHBACK 

It was a dark, cold night in China. It was two months after Po had defeated Tai Lung. Everything was pretty normal after that. The moon shone bright over the Jade Palace. Everyone was sleeping softly in their warm beds, all except Tigress. The dark memories of the past haunted her dreams. Everyone knew that Tigress was an orphan until she was fostered by Master Shifu. But not everyone knew how she became an orphan. Tigress knew that her friends would find out about her dark, dreary past soon enough but she tried to avoid it as much as she could.

The room in Tigress' dream was cold as ice. She heard a slap and shriek of a woman. She was rolled up in a ball on her bed. The room was small but had enough room for a white bed, quite comfortable and springy, and a cupboard. The room still has some excess space. Tigress was only four. She remembered her childhood very clearly, how could she ever forget the pain and the misery. A little snow leopard cub boy came into the room.

"Tigress," he sobbed. Tigress patted her bed for him to come sit next to her. He ran to the bed. Tigress lifted him up onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him.

"I'm scared Tigress," There were tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Lung, he won't hurt you," she answered. She sighed. She now looked into Lung's blood shot eyes which were red and wet from continuous crying. He wasn't like other snow leopard cubs. He had no beard and a wider face. The tip of his tail was black and orange, not black and white. He wore green trousers and a red shirt with a blue imprinted design. The design was exactly like Tigress'. It was all wet from his tears.

"I'll make sure of that," A tear fell from the little girls face. The small cubs heard another shriek.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**DONG!!**

"Good morning Master," All of Master Shifu's six students greeted him in front of their dormitories. All except one, Tigress. Master Shifu looked baffled by her non-appearance. So did the others. They would have expected Po to be late but not Tigress. Not once had Tigress been late to greet her master after the morning dong. She was like a dong magnet! They all walked in front of Tigress' room, their master leading them. Master Shifu knocked on the door.

"Are you alright in there Tigress," There was no answer. He opened the door. Tigress was laying on her bed, moving her head rapidly from left to right. Drops of sweet fell from every part of her body. Once the inhibiters of the Jade Palace saw her in this state, they widened their eyes in horror and ran to their friend's assistance.

"Po, get a glass of cold water," Shifu had shouted. Po had started to run towards the kitchen. The group of people started to crowd around poor Tigress but declined once Tigress extracted her claws and started to wave her arms above her, almost scratching Monkey 's face. Po had just come in with a glass of cold water. She screamed out in her sleep,

" NO, NO, DON'T HURT HIM. HURT ME, NOT THEM, PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M STRONG. THEY'RE WEAK. DON'T HURT LUNG. IF YOU WANT A CHALLENGE,WELL HERE I AM," Tigress then let out a scream of pain. All her friend's eyes were wet and had already let out a cup full of tears.

"um, here," Po had said quietly to Shifu and handed him the glass of cold water. Shifu threw the glass in Tigress' face. She suddenly awoke and was sitting up on her bed. She was breathing deeply. Who wouldn't after...THAT! Tigress had realized that she was not alone in the room. All her friends were around her, crying their hearts out. She looked at them in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Who's Lung," asked Mantis.

A/N: What U think? U like? Don't worry there are even MORE secrets to come. Everyone has secrets. Wa ha ha ha! R&R.

P.S. won't be able to update till this Friday as have tests. Why oh why do we have tests!!!!!!!!!!!. 


	2. Chapter 2 New Comers

A/N: Hey dudes. Hope U liked last chapter. New characters now! Read on dudes!

SECRETS

CHAPTER TWO – NEW COMERS

"Who's Lung?" Mantis repeated.

"Just somebody," Tigress said quietly, trying to get them off the subject. She headed for the door, trying to make a quick escape. Her friends wouldn't settle for that. Viper rushed to the door and stood in front of it, refusing to let Tigress pass.

"Look..." Tigress said really annoyed, she looked as if she was going to say something but just gave up the attitude, sighed, and said with a low voice,

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"When you do, we'll be here for you," said Monkey with an approving expression on his face.

"When ever you need someone to listen to," added Crane. Tigress let out a sweet smile and said,

"Thanks guys," Po shed a tear, sniffled and said,

"I'm a sucker for happy moments,"

Everyone giggled wildly at this.

"Oh, that reminds me," Shifu exclaimed while walking towards the door which Viper had now stopped guarding, " Some new students are going to come and train here under my guidance for a while. They should actually be waiting for me out side right now," he now turned to his students just before he walked out the door," I trust that you will all be well behaved for only a few moments"

"Yes, Master Shifu," they said in unison. Master Shifu had gone. It was dead quiet for a while. Po was the first to break the ice.

"So what do you think the new recruits are like?"

"I hope one of them is a female mantis..." said Mantis, only just realizing what he just said,

"...any type of Mantis," he corrected himself, blushing cherry red. Viper rolled her eyes.

"Students!" Master Shifu shouted from outside, "Meet me in the arena,"

They all went outside to meet their master in the arena. Behind Master Shifu, stood proudly four cats, two lioness on the far left and two panthers on the far right. In the middle stood a male, white, snow Leopard, only with a twist. He had no beard, a longer face than most snow leopards and black and orange tipped tail.

"My name is Master Thea, this is my daughter Mia," Said the older lioness pointing to her daughter. Mia stepped forward bowed at the students of the Jade Palace, the students then bowed back at the young Lioness. The young lioness had dark blue trousers and a light blue shirt, similar to Tigress', with a silver flower design. She had mysterious blue eyes like her mother's. Her mother wore a long glittery blue dress with the same pattern her daughter had on her costume. The dress had large, silky sleeves. Monkey found Mia's eyes mysterious and entrancing. He winked at Mia and she gave sweet smile and waved at him. She was blushing bright red which everybody saw, but they chose to ignore it for the time being, but not Tigress who started to think how she could get those two love birds alone.

Then the older panther then stepped forward and introduced herself,

"My name is Master Kate," She said. She wore a sleeveless, white, short dress with a golden stitched butterfly and ribbon design. She had now pointed to the younger panther behind her, who stepped forward with her head held up high in pride, and continued,

"This is my daughter Kitty," Kitty bowed at the students and they had all bowed back at her. Kitty wore a very beautiful red and golden, detailed sleeveless shirt with a fire design. She was very feminine except for a slight visibility of muscles down her arm.

Finally, the white snow leopard, or whatever he was, stepped forward. He wore green trousers and red shirt with a blue imprinted design....EXACTLY like tigress.

"My name is Lung," he said. The five students, all except Tigress, had looked at each other with surprise. They had now looked at Lung in the utmost concentration and curiosity. Lung looked at Tigress. She looked at him with an approving and excited smile and nodded. He smiled back at her. He now looked at the students of the Jade palace and stated,

"I'm Tigress' little brother,".

_**A/N: wicked eh!!! Who knew? I'm making this up as I go along so get ready for even weirder and wackier secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Who Knew?

A/N: hey guys, I really updated fast, eh. Here's a little about Crane now!!!!!!!By the way, Tigress is twenty-six and Lung is twenty-three.

SECRETS

CHAPTER 3- WHO KNEW

"So you're Lung, that makes sense," stated Po, understanding completely the situation. Mantis had now turned to Tigress.

"So...Lung's your brother," Mantis said. Viper was now freaking out over this whole situation.

She said, " And when were you planning to tell us all this, on our death beds! You didn't even tell us you knew your family. You were adopted by Master Shifu... weren't you?"

But Tigress wasn't listening. She was staring at her brother with a big grin upon her face. She then stared at her master with the same expression.

"Yes Tigress," he said, " You can go hug Lung,".

To everyone's surprise, Tigress immediately went over to her brother and while hugging him tightly, giggled in such a way that anybody would have mistaken her for a child. Her friends in the Jade Palace had never seen her in this state before, not even Master Shifu had seen her act like this. It was almost childish. They all looked bewildered at the sight they saw in front of them.

"Tigress, I know you're happy to see me...but... YOU'RE KIND OF SQUEEZING ME TO DEATH!" Lung had screeched, a little out of breath. Tigress had immediately let go of Lung. To everyone's curiosity, Tigress had started to check in Lung's ears. She was about to say something but Lung beat her to it and said,

"I eat three meals a day. I clean my ears and between my toes. I always floss my teeth after I eat and, oh, I work out every day. Happy?" he stated in a very aggravating way. Tigress now had a very serious facial expression. She folded her arms and raised her left eyebrow. She stared straight straight at Lung.

"He's gonna get it now," Monkey had whispered to Mantis who was sitting comfortably on Monkey's left shoulder like he always does.

"Just when we were kids, eh coz," Mia had said to Kitty who was thinking of their childhood together in the Valley Of Tears-the good old days( of course nobody knew this ). Master Kate and Master Thea were trying their best to not brake into sudden laughter. They were hiding it incredibly well but they weren't able to contain the large grins across their faces.

"Do NOT act like a know it all Lung..." Tigress had said, an evil half smile had developed across her face and threatened,"... otherwise I'll have to do the same thing I did to you twenty-one years ago,"

Lung's eyes widened in horror. His jaw hit the floor. Master Thea and Master Kate couldn't bare it for any longer. They had broke into sudden laughter. Everybody was looking at them but they were a little too preoccupied to care. Lung looked as if he was going to say something but then looked in shock at the huddled students of the Jade Palace. Lung had recognized an old friend and mentor amongst the group. His shock soon turned to happiness and he started to walk towards the group with open arms.

He said with a Jamaican accent , "Hey Crane, how you doing man,"

To everyone's surprise, Crane had walked away from the group in the same position Lung was and said in his natural Jamaican accent,

"Oh, fine how you doing? The crew fine I hope."

"Oh yeah, we are all good," Lung had replied.

"You know each other," Viper said, now more paranoid than ever," I feel so betrayed. This is an abomination, how could you not tell us!"

"What, didn't anyone tell you, we're..." Lung was cut off by Tigress, Crane and unexpectedly Shifu who said in unison,

"Lung, don't," They had tried to stop Lung by covering his mouth but it was too late, he just managed to say the words,

"...all pirates,"

U like? Don't worry, my muse hasn't expired yet. Plenty of secrets to come. Coming soon.... MAFIA AND GUNS!!!!!!!! For all who don't know, the mafia is a group of ruthless Italian gangster but are said to not kill mother and child!


	4. Chapter 4 Mafia and Guns

A/N: Hope you like this one, this is about viper! Oooooooooh!

**Secret**

**Chapter 4 - Mafia and Guns**

"Pirates! You used to kill people for a living! Were you out of your damn mind! " viper shouted.

"Look, I did some things in my past that you guys might not have agreed with but to me it was natural, it was normal. My mother is a pirate, my adoptive father is a pirate, _I _was a pirate since I was two years of age," Crane explained, not realising that he still had his Jamaican accent.

"Look, I for one will be ok with Crane's past... but just quit the Jamaican accent Crane, it is freaking me out!" Mantis had said, not saying everything he knew but the others did not know that yet.

"Mantis is right," Shifu agreed," now let us go to the kitchen for a nice cup of Chinese tea," After the two new feline students had said goodbye to their mothers, they had gone to the kitchen to drink the tea that Viper kindly made. After this, the three new students had settled in. It was soon night and everyone followed their master into the training hall.

"Now, Mia," Shifu had said turning to the young lioness. He pointed at the training dummy and continued, "Try to hit the dummy as far back as you can,"

Mia had given it her best shot, kicking it seven feet backwards! Everyone was impressed. When Kitty had tried kicking the dummy, she had actually managed to kick it _ten _feet backwards! Everyone was amazed...all except Shifu.

"You must fight with strength, not with anger," Shifu had commented.

Kitty had bowed to her master and whispered to herself in anger," Bummer,"

All of a sudden..._**BANG!!!!!**__** ...**_ the doors flung open. Behind them were three tiger cubs. They were holding...GUNS! One held in each hand. They were massive, black guns! The cub on the far left was much more mature and taller than the others. She wore baggy black trousers and a black and white vest with short sleeves which allowed her belly to show. It had a design on in but it was too dark to make it out. They could tell this cub was female. What was very strange was that she did not have a plain, white beard, but a dark orange beard.

The cub in the middle was male and quite young but he did not look like a person you should mess with. He also had a dark orange beard. He wore baggy black trousers, like the tigress on his left. He wore a dark green top with a golden, star design.

The last of the cubs was a female and seemed to be the youngest of the three – she did not seem to be dangerous at all, except for her eyes - the irises were red and fiery, they seemed familiar to Mantis. You could see her very clearly as the moonlight that was let in from the open doors was shining on her. She wore a deep red dress with short sleeves. The skirt part of her dress was cut in half right down the middle, which allowed her laced tipped leggings to be visible. They were the same colour as her dress. She had a lighter beard than the other two. She smiled at the students of the jade palace. They could see her ivory sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. Her canines were especially long. Po gulped.

They heard what sounded like a number of whips hitting the floor behind them they turned around. They were not whips, but ropes. Ropes that emerged from large holes that were cut in the roof. They had prepared this well. A variety of animals slid swiftly down the ropes – monkeys, jaguars, tigers, frogs, panthers, crows, even bunnies. They all had black, thick suits and red masks. They all had a gun, each very different. None of the students dared to attack them. They knew that a gun would kill them in an instant. These intruders seemed to be professionals, but who were they exactly? They heard a sound from the entrance. Everyone turned their heads round to the three tiger cubs. The cubs had made their way to an elderly tree viper with blue flowers on her ears. She said in a strong foreign accent,

"You are probably wondering who we are? Yes? Well, we are the Mafia. Afraid? You should be. We will take all your valuables except your most valuable item which seems to be the Sword of Heroes. Now...," The elderly tree viper slithered silently forward into a patch of moonlight. Viper's eyes widened and she shrieked,

"Mum!"

A/N: OMG! Viper's mum in the Mafia! What U think? R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5 Family secrets

**Secrets**

**Chapter 5 – Family Secrets**

"Mum, are you nuts!" Viper shouted, "You're part of the mafia _and _you actually allowed small innocent children..." Viper was interrupted by the oldest of the three tiger cubs, who said,

"Hey we aren't just any kids, our mother created the modern gun," She had then noticed Tigress' presence and with glee said,

"Mum!"

Viper had misunderstood the situation and said,

"Yes, we know your mother is well known and everything,"

"Um, Viper," Tigress said nervously while scratching the back of her neck, but Viper just ignored her and continued,

"But you're just children and anyway, who is your mother?"

"Viper!" Tigress shouted, finally getting her attention.

"What," Viper replied, getting very aggravated. Viper looked into Tigress' red, fiery eyes. She then gave a confused expression and turned to the youngest of the three cubs. Their eyes matches! She was about to say something to Tigress but was startled by the oldest cub's vest had the exact same flower design that Tigress had. Viper then turned to the male cub who was staring and smiling at Tigress. He had the same smile as Tigress – the same smile as his mother, as all their mothers.

"Oh, my, god!" Viper gasped.

A/N: sorry so short, I will update even sooner...but OMG Tigress has not one, not two, but THREE children! Ha!


	6. Chapter 6 His return

**Secrets**

**Chapter 6 - His Return**

Tigress had now turned to her friends who were extremely confused. The three cubs had then stepped forward and arranged themselves in a line. Tigress said,

"Um, guys these are my children," Everyone had a horrified look in their eyes.

"This is Lili, my youngest child, " Tigress said while pointing to the youngest cub, who waved shyly. Tigress had now pointed to the only male cub and said,

"This is my son, CJ,"

"You know, it's a real bummer being the middle child _and _growing up with two sister," Lili then gave him a hard head slap," Hey!"

While pointing to Lili, he whispered," Watch out for her, she only looks sweet,"

Lili rolled her eyes and Tigress couldn't help but giggle. Tigress continued,

"And finally this is my eldest daughter Tai," But Tai wasn't listening. She was staring straight at Shifu with a wrathful expression. She said,

"Hello Shifu,"

Shifu gulped and replied with a shaken voice,

"Hello Tai, I hope you're well..." He was cut off by Tai.

She screamed while pointing one of her guns to his forehead,

"Well? Are you kidding me? You made my life hell! You are the reason why I had to pretend to smile for the first five years of my god damn life! You murdered my childhood and never looked back!"

Everyone was now afraid, very afraid, for Master Shifu's life.

"Tai, It's alright, just put down the gun sweetheart," Tigress reassured her in a calm voice.

"Nothing is alright Mum, it never has been and it never will," Tai insisted, now a tear falling from her cheek. Tai took another painful look at Shifu and then ran to her mother's arm to cry in them. Tigress started to sing to calm her daughter down.

**Tigress:**

_**I promise, I love you,**_

_**Everything will work out fine,**_

_**Don't try to grow up yet,**_

_**Awww, just give in sometimes,**_

_**The pain you feel is real,**_

_**You're not asleep, but it's a night-mare,**_

_**But you can wake up anytime,**_

_**Don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you,**_

_**You're the girl I used to be,**_

_**The messed up, complicated eleven year old me.**_

Tigress' song had worked and Tai had stopped crying.

Tai smiled at her mother and said, "Thanks mummy,"

Tigress gave Tai another hug and said, "That's alright sweetheart,"

"How touching," echoed a voice from the shadows. You could only just make out the well-built figure in the shadows. It stepped out of the shadows and more into the light. They recognised him. It was...Tai Lung.

_**A/N: Wow! Tai Lung is back, baby! And better than ever! What did Shifu do to Tai? Who is Tigress' lover? Is this story complicated or what?! By the way, da song that Tigress was singing was called "conversations with my thirteen year old self by P!nk. R&R please...pretty please, I'm desperate! **_


	7. Chapter 7 She seemed so sweet

**A/N: guess what guys! I have official info on kung fu panda 2: Kaboom of doom!**

**Plot:**

A new villain has emerged with a mysterious weapon so powerful it threatens the very existence of kung fu. It is up to Po and the Furious Five to protect all that they know. But first, Po must confront his long lost past.

**Secrets**

**Chapter 7 – She Seemed So Sweet!**

"Tai Lung!" they said in unison.

Tai Lung chuckled to himself, looked at the distraught Tai with a caring smile and said, "Hello Tai,"

Tai, just as she did to Shifu before, pointed her gun at him. This time not to his head, but to his heart. Tai Lung's eyes watered. He couldn't believe that the little girl he knew so well since a two month year old cub, was prepared to kill him here and now, but instead, to the students' disappointment, she put down the gun, gave off an evil smile and said, "We're staying."

Before anyone had time to react, CJ and Lili shouted in unison, "What! Are you crazy sis?"

Just then, everyone realized that the mafia had gone. They simply accepted it and carried on with the more important subject of what was going to happen to Tigress' three cubs.

Tai turned around to her siblings, " If we stay, we can keep an eye on Tai Lung _and _stay with mum." Tai now turning to Shifu stated, "Dad is staying too."

Shifu simply nodded and said something under his breath that was too hard to make out.

The two cubs smiled at each other at the wonderful idea of their parents finally being together once more. CJ's smile drifted, leaving a curious frown.

He asked," What are we going to do about Dad?"

" Oh, I'm sure he'll be coming soon," Tai replied with a half smile.

In another part of China, in the Valley Of Tears (the only town in the whole of China that is populated by Spanish inhabitants), a male tiger was meditating in the part of the light green field that was outside his house. The male tiger wore black trousers and a dark green shirt with a golden lightning bolt design. He suddenly opened his emerald green eyes.

He whispered, "I am so not carrying that much luggage."

Back to the Jade Palace.....

" I know where my old room is," Tai stated while walking out the training hall doors. CJ, Lili and Tai Lung followed her. So did the other students. The walk to the dorm rooms was long and silent. Half way there Lili asked Tigress if she could run to the kitchen for a snack. Tigress agreed. Just before they were about to go to their dorm rooms, Po remembered that he still needed to make dinner. Everyone except Tai Lung, Tigress, CJ and Tai followed Po into the kitchen. They were in for the shock of their lives. Lili was just on her way out from the kitchen with a half empty bottle of some sort of red liquid. It had two straws in it. A drop of that very same liquid fell from one of her sharp canines. The guys could tell from the rich smell that swam through the air that it was pure blood.

"What's that for," Po asked with a terrified expression. He prepared himself for the worst...but nothing could prepare him for what Lili was about to say.

"It's my dinner," Lili replied in an unusually calm manor. Po fainted.

**A/N: oh, my, God! Not even I expected this in my story and I'm the flipping author!**

**P.S: hope you liked little info at the top. For more info, visit ****.net**** R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 Po's lost memorise

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is! Now it's about Po!**

Secrets

Chapter 8 – Po's lost memories

Just before Po's head could hit the floor, Viper managed to catch it with her long limber tail, but the rest of his body fell with a big thump. Only moments later, Tigress and Tai entered the room.

"We heard a noise, is everyone..." Tigress said, her eyes spotted Po, laying on the ground and Lili with a half empty bottle of blood in her hand. Two straws were hanging out of the bottle. She knew what had happened. It was then Tigress had an idea. She sprinted to the cupboard, and took out a dumpling. She kneeled down next him. Tigress didn't notice her red sketch book fall out of her pocket. She hovered the dumpling over Po's nose. Everyone was relieved to see that Po was sniffing it and slowly waking up. He mumbled something under his breath. He realized where he was and then shuffled back in shock.

"I'm really sorry, Po," Lili said, biting her bottom lip," I thought Mum told you all."

"Well she didn't." Viper stated on a very frustrated tone. All eyes fell upon Tigress. She was about to say something but then she noticed her red sketch book on the floor next to Po.

"My sketch book, "Tigress gasped. Po had immediately caught sight of it and had started to open it, thinking that it might have something in it to give an indication of what exactly was going on," PO NOOO!"

But it was too late. Po had already opened it and at the worst possible drawing. It was of Po as a baby, wrapped in a blanket. He was being held by a female red panda.

"Mama," he gasped while touching the picture with his shaking paw. His mother seemed deliriously happy. He then saw next to his precious mother, a small tiger cub. Po looked closer. It was... Tigress! Tigress seemed as happy as his mother.

"Tigress," Po remarked, "You knew my mother."

Tigress hesitated. She remembered the childhood she had with Po. They were some of the best years of her life. She then remembered Mr Ping. The horrible memories filled her heart with dread and discomfort – the first man that slapped her across the face. He never even said sorry. She then had to make a choice – Po's right to know the truth about his family, about his past, or the possibility that she would become like her great grandmother. Her great grandmother, Anna Maria, who was burnt to death by her own father because she was...different. Tigress made her decision.

" Your mother was my great aunt," Po's eyes widened in surprised,

" That was why she made me your godmother,"

**A/N: next chapter probably gonna introduce two completely new characters so stay tuned guys! Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Gabs and Embarrassing moments

Secrets

Chapter 9 –Gabs & embarrassing moments

"You're my what!" Po screeched, now getting up. Everyone was as shocked as he was. It was then Master Shifu entered the room.

"Master Shifu," Po said, "Did you know that Tigress was my god mother?"

"You told him!" Shifu shouted at Tigress," Are you out of your damn mind, you know what hold Ping has on us!"

"Po deserves to know the truth, Shifu." Tigress replied. Her anger started to burn her very soul.

"Look, what the hell is going on here and why are you referring to my father as some sort of villain," Po said, although inside, he always knew what his father was keeping from him. Who could ever forget.

"Oh will you all just shut up!" everyone realised that CJ was watching from the doorway, "Can't we all just go to sleep and then sort it out in the morning. I am sick and tired of so many dumb arguments."

"I agree with CJ, we will discuss this in the morning when everyone is rested..." Shifu turned his head to Tigress,"...and rational!"

With that, everyone headed for their dorm rooms.

Po walked up to Tigress and asked, "What was my mother like?"

"What?" Tigress replied in surprise.

"What was she like?" Po repeated with curiosity, hoping to fill in the empty space in his soul and recover his lost memories of his past, although he didn't need to...he already remembered but kept it a secret for so many years from his father and everybody else. He just wanted somebody to have the guts to tell him. Tigress did and he was thankful for that, but what he wanted now was his father to tell him. Inside, Po knew that was never ever going to happen but he never lost faith.

"Well she was _very_ funny. When ever something weird or wacky happened she would make sure everybody knew about it. Once, she even painted it on the moon!"

"Wicked!"

_**TIGRESS' THOUGHTS**_

_**Oh my God, I knew he remembered! He didn't react badly when I said 'she even painted it on the moon'. No simple mortal can ever reach the moon. He remembers what he is, what our family is. But why doesn't he say he remembers...**___

"Um, Tigress," Po said quietly.

"Yes Po," Tigress answered.

" Is it true that when Lung was one years old, you waxed a pink skirt on him?" Po asked.

The guys heard him and immediately spun round in shock. A blanket of silence fell upon the hallway. Even Mia, Kitty, Tai Lung and poor Lung poked their heads their doors. Lung was mouthing the word 'no' to her. Tigress couldn't help but smile,

"It was more like a tutu than a skirt,"

Everyone immediately broke into laughter and rolled around on the floor. Even Shifu couldn't help but chuckle. Lung just blushed with embarrassment, turned to Shifu and said,

" Well it was better than what she did to you...Princess Shifu," Lung teased. Hearing these words Shifu, all of a sudden, stopped laughing and answered,

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh yes, I remember now, my funniest prank ever," Tigress said, putting her arm around Po.

"Don't do this Tigress," Master Shifu said sternly but Tigress just carried on.

"Well, first I got him drunk on vodka. Then, I waxed a pink dress on him, put on a little make up and what do you know? He's a pink princess!"

The students' laughs only became louder.

"I need a strong drink," sighed Shifu, leaving for his own dorm room where he hides the vodka- his everlasting love.

Master Shifu entered his room. He looked around. He could sense someone's presence. A cold breeze filled the space in his dorm room. He shivered. His bed was in the top right hand corner of the room. It was up against the corner. It was then he noticed the top left hand corner was darker than the other corners. He thought nothing of it. He kneeled down next to his bed and took a dark, brown bottle from underneath. He opened the cork. It gave out a loud 'pop' sound. He took a small sip.

"That hit the spot," he whispered, smelling the rich aroma which came from the bottle. It was vodka.

"Oh Shifu," a female voice echoed throughout the room. Shifu dropped his bottle causing his bottle to erupt into tiny fragments which belly flopped into the sparkling pool of vodka, "It's time."

A woman in a plain black hooded cloak emerged from the dark corner. You couldn't see her facial features under her hood, only her one, long, brown curl, resting on her right shoulder and her emerald green eyes. She wore flat, golden shoes with small stars cut out of them.

"Gabs?" Shifu gasped in disbelief, "No, I won't let you train her and take her away from kung fu,"

"Shifu," Gabs said sternly, "Let me tell you something, you can take the girl out of the wood, but you cannot take the wood out of the girl."

Shifu gave off a smile of relief, but his smile dropped like a bomb-shell when Gabs said, "But just in case you do interfere, I brought my lovely Aunty Eva along."

A Spanish tiger emerged from same black space. She wore sleeveless scarlet dress which stopped at her knees. Her dress had a small split on her left side. She rested her left paw on her left hip and leaned to her right.

"Hello Uncle Shifu," She whispered in a Spanish accent. Shifu gave her a nervous laughed and waved. He was powerless against Eva. She was the only person who could beat him at a fair match of kung fu.

"Tai-il will be here by tomorrow afternoon. We will be outside the dorm rooms just as the gong rings." Eva said. With that, Eva mysteriously evaporated into autumn leaves and Gabs into a blue mist. They went through the black space in the dark corner. Suddenly, the dark corner turned a little lighter. Shifu just sighed and searched for more vodka.

After the gong rang, the students greeted their master, eager to know the truth. They were definitely not expecting things to get even more complicated. They did not even know thing could possibly get more complicated than they already were. They were about to be proven wrong. They had noticed two people behind Shifu. One of them was a figure in a black, hooded, cloak. It had a grey strip along the bottom. Behind her was a tigress, she had a little more exquisite markings than most tigers and had no beard. It was a Spanish tigress. She wore sleeveless scarlet dress which stopped at her knees. Her dress had a small split on her left side. She rested her left paw on her left hip and leaned to her right. Tigress and Lung smiled lovingly and said in unison,

"Hi Mum,"

"Wait, if you're my niece then you two are my..." Shifu managed to say before fainting.

A/N: everyone's related in this aren't they! R&R.....PLEASE!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 The Caveanna Style

Secrets

Chapter 10 – The Caveanna style

"Shifu!" Eva roared. Shifu immediately sat up straight and cleared his throat and said,

"Students," he pointed to the Spanish tiger, "This is Master Eva of the Tiger style, she's my niece," now turning to the cloaked figure in black, "This is one of my great niece's, Master Gabs. She has mastered a different aspect of martial arts called Caveanna fighting."

Master Eva and Master Gabs were bowed to by the students of the Jade Palace. The two new masters bowed back. Master Gabs took off her hood to her pale white skin and tied up brown hair and single curl which lay on her right shoulder.

"You're a human?" Viper questioned.

"I thought they only existed in myths and legends," Monkey added.

"In every animal there is a human and in every human there is an animal, although humans are animals themselves," Mantis said with a big grin on his face, "The Woman in black I presume, or should I call you by your title – Supreme Caveanna."

"You have learnt well from your father haven't you...Dr. Mantis' son,"

But Master Gabs did not say this, oh no, she thought it! She was having a mental conversation with Mantis. Only people with a very high concentration of psychic ability and mental capacity are able to do so. Mantis and Gabs were two of the few who can do this.

"If you don't say about my little secret then I won't tell about yours." Mantis replied.

"So they say," Mantis said aloud.

What Gabs and Mantis realised was that someone with an extraordinary mental capacity and psychic ability was listening to their conversation...but who?

"So what are you really here for Gabs."

"Can't I see my old friend, chica?" She said with Spanish attitude, but then realised another 'old friend' was in the room.

"Tai Lung....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE THIRTEENTH DIMENSION!" Gabs screeched but now calmed down a bit but was still completely and utterly gob-smacked, Like father, like daughter I guess,"

"Daughter!" almost everyone said in unison.

"I never knew that Tai Lung had a daughter!"

"Having children is a wonderful thing you know," Tai Lung said in his defence his face was changed, it became more relaxed and he looked towards the sky with a dreamy expression, "From the moment you hold them,"

"And the moment they first look at you," Gabs added with the same dreamy expression.

"And when they hold your finger so very, very tight," Eva said with the same expression, only now swaying her body from left to right.

" To when they first show their Spanish attitude," Tigress giggled while looking at her three cubs. Everyone else giggled wildly.

"To when they first call you Baba," sighed...Crane!

Everyone immediately looked at crane with a horrified expression.

"Crane," Shifu began, "Is their anything you're not telling us?"

"What," Crane said, trying to keep his cool, "you think that I...I mean...you see..." Crane just sighed and gave up, "Yes, I have a daughter...with Mei Ling,"

"What!" They all said in unison.

"You mean _you're_ Crannie's father," Kitty asked in amazement, "I didn't know you had it in you to be honest."

"Hey!" Crane shouted.

"I've been keeping that secret for twenty years and you already knew?" Tigress shouted.

"You knew he was Crannie's father?" Mia questioned.

"Come on, it was so obvious," Tigress replied.

"Uh, no it wasn't," Shifu muttered.

"Yes it was. Mei Ling was young, unmarried, pregnant and scared of rejection. That is why she left Crane." Eva said sternly.

"Shh," Lili whispered loudly, "Someone is here, watching us right now.." In only a second, literally, Lili was at the other side off the hall way, looking round the corner but only managed to see a black tail which disappeared round the other corner. Lili then started to sniff the air,

"It's a jaguar," she sniffed some more, "Blood type...oh wait a second,"

She now, using her vampire supper speed, ran to Kitty's side and started to sniff her.

"Hey!" Kitty said, Lili was obviously annoying her, "Me being your godmother does not mean that you can sniff me any time you like!"

"Godmother?" Monkey screeched, but she just let it go. No one else really reacted to this, they were used to this sort of stuff by now.

"She was one of your sisters," Lili finally stated.

"How many sisters do you have?" Monkey asked in curiosity.

"Seven," most people raised their eyebrows, "Only one of them is sane unfortunately. The others belong to a pop group called 'Kitty Kat Dolls'."

"Wow," Viper said in amazement, "They're famous around these parts!"

"Well, you know what they say about family, You cannot live with them...and you don't know how to kill 'em,"

"I totally know what you mean, Kit," CJ said. Lili and Tai exchanged looks and both gave CJ a hard head slap. CJ giggled evilly just for the fun of it and to freak others out...which he did.

"So...Crane..." Monkey began, "Where is your daughter now?"

"Right behind you actually," a soft voice called from behind. It was a very unusual looking cat. She had very pale grey fur with large, dark grey spots. She had sunny yellow eyes like her father. She wore a light green scarf with turquoise trousers and sleeveless top. It had a white water design imprinted. She was very beautiful. She dropped the white bag that was on her back and ran to give her father a hug.

"Guys, this is my daughter Crannie." Crane announced,

"Crannie, these are all the guys I've been telling you about," Crannie waved and smiled.

"Hi," she said softly, "I've heard loads about you guys," she now looked around and saw quite a few members of her family. She raised her eyebrows, "Wow...its like a family reunion!"

"So Master Gabs," Viper asked curiously, "What exactly is Caveanna fighting?"

"Well..." Gabs began. To everyone's surprise, Gabs flew a couple of meters in mid air. All the doors opened suddenly releasing a cold breeze, "the powerful immortal kind of fighting."

Elsewhere, in Dracula's castle in Transylvania, a single pool was shining bright in a dead, dark room. A golden Languor monkey looked into the pool. It showed the scene that was happening right now in the Jade Palace. It zoomed in on Tai Lung.

" Oh Tai Lung," the monkey whispered.

Two other animals' faces could now be seen behind the monkey. One a panther and the other a human with long black hair. They were both males.

All three whispered in unison, "We are coming,"

A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Hope that's enough for you to think about during my holiday – going to Romania for a week. I'm Romanian! Hasta La Vista, baby ;)


	11. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**MY PERSONAL SPEECH FROM ENLIGHTENMENT **

**As you have probably realised by now, this is not connected to the story I am writing. During my holiday to Romania, I have been enlightened about a very important topic...war.**

**War is a hopeless, useless and a pathetic act of violence. It always ends in tears one way or another and has tragic consequences. Wars for power, respect, revenge and even money! War can kill.**

**In World war one, over ****15 million**** people were killed making it one of the deadliest conflicts ****in history****.**

**In World war two, over ****70 million**** people****, the majority of whom were civilians, were killed, making it ****the deadliest conflict**** in ****human history****.**

**Not only does war hurt the people who are involved, but they hurt the people around you – your friends and family. When two parents are having a heated argument, do they stop to think about the poor child who might be hiding behind the door and listening...NO! Do they think about how the child feels – anger, conflict, depression, sadness, pain...NO! No, they don't! Thank goodness this has not happened to me! If you want revenge, the best revenge in life is a life well lived. Think about what I have said in my speech and I hope it has told you something – violence is not the answer.**

**Peace out. **


	12. Chapter 11 Drunken Tigress

**Secrets**

**Chapter 11 – Drunken Tigress**

"So...on a lighter note," Gabs looked around and spotted Shifu who was tapping his foot and looking at her as if she were a five-year-old, "Shifu, where dya keep da vodka?" she shouted with her arms held open wide. Shifu immediately stopped tapping his foot and folded his arms over his chest,

"Master Gabs," he said sincerely, " I reassure you that I quit that habit many moons ago,"

"Under the bed then," she said indifferently. Shifu was getting nervous for this was completely true. Tigress, with her arms folded, lowered her head shaking it from left to right. Before disappearing behind the corner, Gabs mouthed the words 'I can read your mind' to Shifu. No-one else except Shifu, Viper and Crane saw this. Viper and crane exchanged a look. Crannie, Lili, CJ and Tai were chatting in the background. Shifu suddenly looked at Tigress and thankfully for him, Tigress did not see Gabs' little 'speech'.

"Gabs, I went through six months of tight training to get Shifu of the vodka. Believe me he's..." Tigress now opened her mouth in horror while looking Gabs who to everyone's fascination, had already returned with her arms ful of different types of alcohol of which the majority were vodka, "...NOT QUIT!" Tigress roared.

"Nice collection Shifu," Gabs stated, impressed, while looking at the label of an unopened bottle of white wine, "Twenty years! I'm impressed. I must say, you have good taste Shifu."

" I spent six months of hell for nothing!" Tigress yelled.

"Lighten up coz!" Gabs said while putting an opened bottle of whisky down her throat, forcing her to drink every last sip of what was left, "What's so great about Tigress is that she gets drunk on just a few sips of alcohol!"

When Master Gabs took the now empty bottle of whisky out of Tigress' mouth, she looked curiously at the dazed Tigress that looked around with her eyes half closed. When she laid her eyes on Crane, her eye lids flung open.

"Um...Tigress...why are you looking at me like that?" Crane asked worryingly. In no time at all, Tigress managed to do an impressive double back flip into the air and landed, sitting on Cranes shoulders. She pointed up into the air and shouted in a western accent,

"Fly, birdy fly!"

"Tigress, get off my back!" Crane shouted angrily, trying desperately to shake Tigress off his back but it was no use.

"Now how do you work this thing?" Tigress mumbled to herself while grabbing Crane's wings and moving them up and down briskly, causing their bodies to be lifted up into the air, quite a few meters above ground level, "I'm as light as a feather!"

"Not to me you're not!" Crane argued while trying to regain control of his wings. Tigress immediately stopped flapping Crane's wings and put her hands on her hips. She looked sternly at him and asked in a drunken manner,

"Are you calling me fat," it was only after wounds that they realised that Crane's wings weren't flapping at all. They exchanged a look and fell to the ground, flat on their faces.

"That was fun!" Tigress shouted while punching her fist into the air. Everybody else giggled, all except Crane of course, who was rubbing the side of his beak.

"What have you created!" Mantis joked to Master Gabs. Master Gabs let out an evil laughter which filled the whole room. Tigress and Crane finally got to their feat.

"Did I ever tell you the time I spray painted Shifu's tail pink? I don't know why but I..." Tigress suddenly felt very weak and started to see double. She found it hard to maintain her balance,

"...Viper...I didn't know you had a twin sister."

The room suddenly went quiet. The others exchanged a look and then noticed that the bottom part of Tigress' training shirt was soaking wet.

"Um...Tigress..." Viper began worryingly, "Why is your shirt wet?"

Tigress then lifted the hand that was on her stomach and saw a mixture of red, black green and white liquids laying motionless on her hand.

"Blood," Master Eva whispered, disorientated and unable to move a muscle, "My poor baby is...bleeding."

The others looked at Tigress in horror.

They soon heard footsteps in the distance and a tall, middle-aged, well built male tiger entered the premises with an incredibly large back-pack on his shoulders. The male tiger wore black trousers and a dark green shirt with a golden lightning bolt design. He immediately saw Tigress and screamed in horror, "Tigress!"

He dropped his luggage and ran to her, just managing to catch her before she collapsed. Her multi-coloured blood began to leak from her mouth. The male tiger patted her cheek while whispering, "Stay with me Tigress, stay with me. I love you. Don't leave me now," the poor guy almost broke into tears. He shouted to the others, "Get me Doctor Mantis, NOW!"

"Lili already went to get him," Tai immediately said, her jaw was shaking. She was staring at her mother.

He looked back at Tigress with tears in his eyes.

Tigress saw all her friends and family crowd around her. She smiled weekly.

"We're here for you," She could just barely hear the love of her life say while holding her paw. Her sight went fizzy and she fell unconscious.

**A/N: sorry I wasn't able to update sooner cuz of a slight tech problem AKA...*!VIRUS!***

**I hope you liked the chapter, if you did could you please review even if you did before, and could the person who voted, on my poles, that this story is crap please say in which way I can improve. Speaking, if you can go & vote on my poles on my profile, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanx! Das fidania! (good-bye in Russian) **


	13. Chapter 12 The truth

Secrets

Chapter 12 – The Truth

An adult mantis stepped out of Tigress' dorm room and slowly closed the door behind him. He went to the huddled group of students and master who were waiting impatiently in the hallway. They all looked eagerly at the small doctor that approached them.

"She will be fine, she just needs some rest. I have Tai-il to stay with her," He announced with his deep, masculine voice.

"Well tell him to come out quick so we can talk to him about a few things," Monkey said while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, like making Tigress pregnant three times." Po added while pointing to the three cubs.

"Hey, hey, hey, no-one and I mean no-one will even try to beat up my daddy, you know why?" Lili asked wither hands on her hips.

"Why?" the students asked in unison.

"Take it away Tai," Lili said while pointing and facing to her big sister.

"Well," Tai began, "Not only is he a very powerful vampire and works for the CIA ..."

"CIA?" Po screeched, looking very scared, but the cubs just carried on.

"But he's also a master of ninjutsu, just like Lil' Lili over there," he said in a western accent while pointing at his little sister who just waved shyly, "we're all masters of something. Me of karate."

"Me of Kung Fu like my mum and dad." Crannie stated proudly.

"I'm also a master of the leopard style of kung Fu," Tai stated.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in amazement.

"So, how old are you guys anyway?" Viper questioned, not quite believing that they were all masters at such a young age.

"Twenty." Crannie stated sweetly.

"Two." CJ announced while pointing two fingers into the air.

"One." Lili stated. The students, except the obvious, exchanged a look.

"Eleven." Tai finally stated.

"Wait a minute," Viper snapped, a million thoughts flowing in her mind at once, " Isn't Tigress only twenty-six?"

All eyes fell upon Tai who just said,

"Why do you think she didn't tell anyone that she had children?"

There was a very awkward silence. They weren't quite sure on what to say. Monkey was the first to break the ice.

"Yeah and Tai, I was just wondering, why Leopard style of Kung Fu? Why not tiger style, and how did you become a master at such a young age?" Monkey asked.

Tai hesitated a little but then finally said, "It's a long and painful story,"

"More like she never became master in the first place," Shifu mumbled. Tai gave the great master a look that would send a thousand ships back where they came from, "You were never pronounced master!" he shouted.

"Not by _you _but by _my_ master I was,"

" Oh really, the master that took you away from your parents and made the first five years of your life a living hell?" he said in disbelief.

"No, it was because of _you_ that I didn't see my parents for the first five years of my life! It was _your_ fault, everything!" Tai shot back, almost in tears. Shifu started to feel a little guilty.

"I did all I could to save you that day!" Shifu defended himself.

"All you could do? You have been telling lies for far too long Shifu. Not just to others but to yourself," Tai said, absolutely disgusted, "You even lied to my mother when I was present, but no more Shifu, no more. It's time to here what really happened that night. The night my grandfather took me."

Tigress suddenly awoke. She looked around. She was in her dorm room. Someone was with her.

"Tai-il!" She gasped in happiness while trying to get up and hug him but he stopped her.

"You must rest. You need to keep you're strength." He said. He leaned and over and gently kissed her on her lips. It was then that Tigress realised that her belly was covered in bandaged.

"Not again." She sighed sadly.

"Shhh, it's alright." He assured her and leaned over for a more passionate kiss.

"Well, let's see how the guys are getting on." Tigress said cheerfully while getting up off her bed. Tai-il tried to stop her but she just pushed him out of her way. Tai-il knew that she wasn't going to change her mind so instead, he carried her bridal style to the door. This made Tigress blush a crimson red. W

When Tai-il opened the door with his foot, the couple were surprised to see everyone, including a very scared looking red panda, stare at her.

"Mum, dad," Tai said casually with tears in her eyes, "You're just in time to hear the truth." A sly smile slowly spread on Tai's face.


	14. Chapter 13 the kidnap

Secrets 

Chapter 13 – The kidnap

"It was three months after I was born," Tai began her story, "Mum and Dad went out for new nappies for me and left me with Shifu- what a mistake!" Tai laughed to herself but did not smile, "Only after five minutes after they left, my grandfather broke down the palace doors down, together with my evil grandmother, on my father's side, and Catherine."

"Wait, do you mean Tigress' father or Tai-il's father?" Viper asked curiously.

"Tigress' father," Tai answered.

"Who's Catherine?" Monkey asked, just before Tai was going to continue the story.

"Catherine used to be a friend of mine," Tai-il answered for Tai, "She used to fancy me. Thought we would make a good match. When I said my heart belongs to Tigress and that she was pregnant with my child, she just went bonkers. She went to the evils –immortal being who use their powers for bad- and swore revenge on me and Tigress. The evils thought revenge was a worthy cause and gave her powers. Soon after, she went to join the brotherhood. The brotherhood was previously made up of all the sons of Sofia, the Goddess of Death but then they accepted two other people-my mother and Catherine. My mother become immortal the same way, only she thought that Tigress stole her 'little boy' away from her."

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through," Dr. Mantis said in pity. Dr. Mantis did not realise that his son, who he didn't know was there, was hiding desperately behind Po.

"Going back to the story," Tai spoke the words that Shifu dreaded her to say at that moment, "I was in my cot when this all happened. I saw my evil grandmother reach down and take me. She called me 'the devil child'," Tai was almost in tears, "When she took me out of the cot, I could see everything that was going on. Catherine was behind Granddad, and do you know what Shifu was doing... he was _talking_ to Tai Lung, trying to reason with him. They were practically _chatting!_ Shifu didn't even _touch _them, any of them! That was the night that my grandfather..." Tai thought back to all the lies of her family, the pain, the torture they bring. Tai did not want that anymore, she had decided that at least one secret _will _be uncovered – the one that would lead to more secrets. A phrase went through Tai's head – 'To kill two birds with one shot. She took a deep breath, "...my grandfather, Tai Lung."

"What!" Everyone, except the obvious gasped and everyone turned to Tai Lung who just gulped and laughed nervously.

"Tigress," Viper started, "does this mean that Tai Lung is your father?"

Tigress just nodded.

"It was his fault," Master Shifu said, trying desperately to defend himself, "If he didn't kidnap her we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. If you didn't trip up while trying to rob the Jade Palace, you would still be with him!"

"HE TOOK ME BACK!" She snapped. Everyone's faces dropped.

"What..." Shifu whispered in disbelief.

"He took...me back." Tai repeated, her jaw shivering. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Everyone stared at Tai Lung who had tears in his eyes. They were waiting for an explanation. He was staring at thin air. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed.

"I knew how it felt to grow up without your real parents to tuck you in at night or sing you a lullaby. Nobody deserves that." Tai Lung explained.

Shifu did not have any more excuses to cover up his mistake so he lowered his head and ears in shame.

Suddenly, Shifu felt a sharp pain to his chest and he flew twenty meters in the air – Tai-il had kicked him. Shifu saw the anger in his emerald eyes. When Shifu was about to hit the ground, Tai-il kicked him towards the group of masters and student. When he was a meter away from the disappointed group, Master Eva then jumped up in the air and kicked him with both her feet and he crashed to the floor, breaking the floorboards around him.

Master Shifu looked Eva in the eye and said, "I loved Tai Lung too much. How could I destroy what I created?"

"Loved?" Tai Lung shouted from afar, "You didn't even let my mother come into the Jade Palace!"

Everybody gasped.

"You can't prove this, any of this!" Shifu shouted overwhelmed by the situation.

"What if _I_ said it was true? Hmmm..." Whispered a soft female voice from within the shadows at the other end of the corridor. A figure in a black hooded cloak walked a few meters towards them. The figure took off the black hood covering her face. _She_ was a lioness with light blue eyes and the hair on top of her head was overgrown- It was shoulder length.

"Catherine..." Tigress gasped in horror at the sight of her old nemesis.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

New OC! I hope you all now that this means that Tai Lung's mother is the goddess of death...WICKED. Also, in a couple of days I'm gonna be away for a week on holiday in Greece and won't be able to update as there is no internet...again! But I'll do what I did when I was in Romania, OK? Hasta La Vista & I'll be back with a bouzouki – a small Greek guitar!


	15. Chapter 14 Catherine

Secrets 

Chapter 14 – Catherine

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked on a serious tone, trying to forget all that happened.

11 Years ago...

"She's what?!" a fifteen-year-old Catherine screeched to her brother, Shuan, who had just told her the news of Tigress' pregnancy with Tai-il.

"No...no, he should have been _my_ boyfriend all these years. Me, the head cheer-leader and him the head of the basket ball team. It made sense. That _rat_ was one of the outcasts, practically their leader! I mean, for heaven's sakes, she used to tape guns under her desk!" She explained.

"Well, they did come in handy when the International Mafia tried to rob us. I don't know what we would have done if Tigress wasn't there." He defended the pregnant teenager, feeling sorry for her.

"Are you defending her!"

"No, I just-"

"Who's side are you on Shuan, mine or hers!"

"I'm on nobody's side, OK?!" Shuan shot back, almost in tears.

"The evils asked me to join them."

Shuan's face dropped, "What?" He gasped.

"They asked me to join them. They offered me powers for my revenge on Tigress. They called it a worthy cause. I'm taking the offer Shuan, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She explained. She headed for the door and Shuan tried to stop her, grabbing her arms from behind and saying,

"I'm not le-"

Unfortunately, Catherine flexed her left leg, kicking Shuan in the crutch. She then spun round and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards and fell to the ground.

Shuan looked into his sisters eyes. It looked like his sister but it wasn't on the inside. On the inside, was hurt. He let the stranger walk out the door, and it never returned.

The next day, Catherine joined the Evils. Within only a couple of months, she had successfully completed her training – she was a fast learner. A few days later, she had left the Evil during the night, not to cause any 'troubles'. She soon joined the brotherhood. She thought she could learn more about Tigress and her weakness' by working around Tigress' uncles.

In the present...

"I left the brotherhood." Catherine finally announced, uncovering a black gym bag that was apparently under her cloak. The bag seemed unusually big. Only Gabs noticed this. She was analyzing Catherine closely.

"And you seriously think, that after all that you've done-" Tai-il was walking towards her with an angry expression which made Catherine nervous and step back, but he was stopped by Tigress who pulled him away, stroking the back of his neck-his weak spot.

Master Gabs was still analysing her. To her interest, she spotted signs of fear - relaxed face muscles, widened eyes and visibly heavier breathing.

" What are you so afraid of?" Gabs asked. Catherine was now showing signs of paranoia. She gulped and her eyes rapidly from one place to another, "Or who or you so afraid of?"

"I say we give her back to the brotherhood." Lili suggested.

"No, you, you, you can't! Please!" Catherine pleaded.

"Where is she?" Master Gabs suddenly asked. Catherine froze.

"What?" Catherine whispered, just loud enough that everyone heard.

"Sudden change in emotion – you're usually a tough cookie but this time you're afraid, you didn't move till you came out the portal, and of course the weight gain which I know the reason for from my own experience."

"Which is?" Shifu asked, impatient for an answer.

"Child birth." Gabs stated. They all looked in horror ant Catherine who sighed and stepped aside to reveal a small lioness cub with golden leopard spots. The hair on the top of her head was overgrown like her mothers, only a little more frizzy. She black shorts and a sleeveless white T-shirt. She had red, ruby eyes.

"This is my daughter, Kim." Catherine proclaimed.

"Who's the father?" Tai Lung asked, his voice a little shaky. He was afraid to ask, but inside, he knew who the child's father was...his brother.

A/N: Sorry I didn't write in a long time, started school. I'm afraid that I'm gonna only write a chapter a week. I've also got two stories to do but next week, I'm gonna write a short story called 'Wassup Tigress?' By the way, do you know any slang, I'm desperate! Peace out, dudes!


	16. Chapter 15 Tai Lung's DNA

A/N: Soooooo, sory haven't updates. Started school again, and have been ill a lot. One of my problems is kidney problems- I have a scar on the cortex of my kidney. If anyone know someone who has kidney problems please tell me. I seem to be the only one of my kind! Anyway, here is the chapter. I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Secrets

Chapter 15 - Tai Lung's DNA

"You know Hung is the father, Tai Lung." Catherine told him. Tai Lung sat on the floor with his paws on his fore head, thinking.

"So in which rooms are they gonna stay in dudes?" Gabs asked in her usual drunken, happy-go-lucky manner. She went over to Catherine and swung her arm around her neck.

"You're not seriously thinking that we are going to let her stay here!" Protested Eva.

"Suuuurrre we are!" Gabs now turned to Catherine and started to interrogate her, " Okay, favourite colour?"

Catherine humoured the Caveanna master, "Blue"

"skinny or muscle?"

"Muscle"

"murder or revenge?"

"Revenge"

"Are in love with Hung?"

"Yes- WAIT!- I mean no!"

"She's got issues too!" rejoiced Gabs," She's gonna fit right in!"

Gabs snapped her head towards Kim, "Question for you kid – you don't mind if I call you kid, do you- anyway, so are the type of kid that likes to be adored like a baby or the type that want respect and a rep.?"

"respect and rep." Kim answered immediately.

"Man, you are a kick-ass chick kid!" Gabs stated and touched fists with her new friend.

"Muchly appreciated." Kim responded with a smile.

" Well, this room is free. Good space for mother and daughter don't you think?" she asked Kim and Catherine while leading them to a spare room.

"Wait a second," Shifu intervened, "I am in charge of the Jade Palace so that means that you have to ask my permission first!" Shifu stated smugly .

Gabs took a drink of the wine bottle she took out of her apparent pocket, "Shan't", Gabs stated rather poshly and smiled like a mad-man.

"Will you stop drinking, woman! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Wanna know a secret?" Gabs asked childishly, "...I don't drink!"

"What!" They all screamed. Shifu grabbed the bottle and tasted the contense.

" It's apple juice!" he exclaimed, " It's just apple juice!"

Gabs' eyes suddenly widened. She went to Tai Lung who was still sitting on the ground thinking. She suddenly took out a syringe out of her other apparent pocket. Gabs stabbed him in the arm and took a syringe full of red, black and white blood from his body.

"What was that for?" He asked. He was a little creeped out. Gabs did not look back, just kept on going.

"Where on earth are you going now!?" Shifu asked.

"Ya sister, Jenny." And with that the insane Master Gabs was gone. Shifu was thrilled. He turned to face the run-a-way mother and daughter and told them they may stay. Kim smiled smugly while her mother sighed, relieved she had a shelter.

Meanwhile...

There was a knock on the door of a small, homely cottage in the 21st century, English country-side. A middle aged, fair, brown, puffy haired woman answered. She was surprised that her great niece was visiting.

"Gabs," she said in bewilderment, "what a pleasure to see you!"

"You too Jenny. I need a favour." Gabs answered with a slight smile.

"Yes of course. Why don't you come in?"

Gabs enter and handed her great aunt the vial of Tai Lung's blood.

"I need you to check this out." She said.

"Who's is it?" Jenny asked in curiosity.

"Tai Lung." Gabs answered.

"Why do you want to check his blood?"

"You'll see," Gabs gave her a half smile, "you'll see."

Indeed Jenny did see after looking at it through her microscope.

"Gabs , this is...amazing. It's-"

" –almost impossible?" Gabs interrupted.

"exactly!" Jenny gasped in amazement.

Gabs looked at the left over blood in disgust.

She whispered, "Fateanush, you bastard, what did you do?"


	17. Chapter 16 AnnaMaria

SECRETS

Chapter 16- Anna- Maria

Gabs walked through the valley, back to the Jade Palace. The busy town seemed so calm. Calmer than the life she lead- the life with secrets and regrets. She had always wondered what her life would be like if she was human, correction, still human. It was true that she had once lived a normal life but since her grandmother supposedly died, her life seemed like a dream. And when she had become a Caveanna, she felt that she truly had a purpose in life. The pain and tragedy made her stronger. All the times people had tried to kill her somehow mad her wiser. She then remembered her best friend Nikki, correction, ex-best friend. When Nikki was denied powers by the Immortals, she turned to the Cavebens – the opposites of Caveannas who only want to bring misery to this world and others using any means possible. Soon after she had received powers from them, she and Davis had become their leader. Davis was to her husband, Tom , as Nikki was to her.

In the end, Gabs and Tom with Nikki and Davis had a great battle. It went down in history as 'The Battle of the Couples'-the fight between the two greatest supernatural couples in the history of the world. In the end, Gabs and Tom had to kill their best friends. Just before they died, they swore to return with the ultimate weapon. If they ever did return, Gabs doubted it would be with something as simple as a gun. Nikki especially was much cleverer than that.

Suddenly, Master Gabs felt a sharp pain racing through her body. It made her scream at the top of her lungs and fall on her knees. The villagers ran towards her. By the time they got their, she collapsed. She didn't fall in a coma though, nor did she faint. She went into what is called a mental surrounding- a large black space with no definite size. You could walk for days and still not reach a wall or barrier. In there she saw Anna- Maria, her great grandmother and the Goddess of Caveannas- she was the first ever Caveanna in existence. Gabs was shocked and was unsure whether this was the real Anna-Maria. Truth was, Anna-Maria had disappeared off the face of the earth for the last twenty years.

"Anna-Maria..." She gasped her mouth still wide open as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Do not be afraid my child." She assured her. Anna-Maria looked just as old as Gabs but she was in truth much older. It was her immortality that made her look more youthful. She wore a beautiful, black velvet cloak and her long dark-honey hair was done up in along plat, stopping at her waste, "There is something I must tell you."

"Why don't you tell me where you are first?" Gabs snapped back. She had a smile spread across her pale face .

"You know where I am Gabs, you've always known," Gabs stayed unfazed, " Let me remind you of you're legend. I told your grandmother and your four great aunts – the Black Widows, previously known as the Black Arrows – that one of their female descendents, born and raised in the third dimension, will have an imagination so powerful that even as a mortal, she can change the future. Together with that female's Caveanna powers and imagination, she will be invincible. This female would be known as the 'Supreme Caveanna'. The only two people who 'fitted the bill' so to speak was your aunt and mother. As you know, this divided the black widows in two. Two of them believing it was your aunt and another two believed it was your mother. The fifth, Maria, stayed neutral and tried to keep the peace between the sisters . Unfortunately, when it was discovered that the two daughters were both mortal, just by chance, their worlds fell apart and they stepped down as protectors of the dimensions but what they did do was they swore that when they were all old enough to die, they would fake their own deaths, one by one, as Caveannas usually do, and make a come back as 'The Black Widows'. What they did not realise is that I said 'descendent', not daughter. The power skipped a generation onto you. What they also did not realise is that the jab they gave you to erase your memorise of the future did not work. Did it?"

Gabs sighed and asked, "For how long have you known?"

"I've always known." The goddess replied.

"So," Gabs walked towards her,"What did you want to tell me?"

Anna-Maria whispered something in her ear. With every breath, Gabs' eyes grew larger. When her great grandmother reclined her head, Gabs immediately woke up in the real world, where she saw a male pig leaning over her.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied rubbing the painful part of the back of her head and slowly getting to her feet and whispered, "I guess I have a long day ahead of me and many stories to tell."


	18. Chapter 17 Who's who cousin?

Chapter 17 - Who's who cousin?

"Wait...so, you had a dream with your great-grandmother who has been missing for the past twenty years?" Viper had asked Gabs, just to verify.

"Not a dream, a mental surroundings conference, apart from that, yeah."

"I can't believe she's still alive." This, strangely enough, was from Po.

"Wait just one second, here." Tigress roared and turned to Po who was behind her, "You remember Anna-Maria?"

"Did it take you this long to figure out that I remember all of my childhood and family members?"

"All your family members?" Mia asked flatly.

"Yes, Maia, I know you are Tigress' cousin and my niece." Po confirmed.

Kitty stepped forward with her usual tough-guy attitude. Before she could speak,

"I know kitty is my other niece and her mother is my half sister."

Kitty then froze in a confused position

"My mama's your what?!"

Po had his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on his memories,

"And I remember Rose, Helen, Troy, Alex, Sam, Crystol, Paloma and Alice."

"Who are they?" Asked Monkey.

"Those are my children." Revealed Gabs, a little surprised that Po actually remembered all their names.

"You're a mother of...oh, my, God, of ten!" squealed Viper.

"Don't worry, you will get to meet them." Assured Gabs.

(A/N: You'll have to wait till the sequel though – SECRETS: The Ultimate Weapon. I'm planning it as we speak!)

"Talking about family," Viper said, leading them back into the previous subject, "Who exactly is Anna Maria, except for being your grandmother?"

"Well," Gabs began, "She was the first ever Caveanna and now the Goddess of Caveannas."

"Wait," Monkey interrupted, "Isn't Caveanna a type of martial arts or..."

"It is a type of martial arts, but.." Gabs did not know how to explain this so she decided to tell them the long history of The Immortals, "I will now tell you the whole history of the Immortals and the creation of Caveannas..."


	19. Chapter 18 Immortal History Part 1

_**Chapter 18 – Immortal History (Part 1)**_

"The first part of this story is set in the old universe. You may not know what the old universe is but you will later in the story. In the old universe there was an immortal race called 'The Ancient Lights' who were fixated on control. They wanted to be the rulers of the universe. For millennia they travelled across the universe making normal creatures part of their race. They had an ingenious way of doing that too. They used to give people powers of The Ancient Lights and with the power, also came an enchantment. An enchantment that made them obey every command given by their superiors. When and if the enchantment were to ever wear off, the person would still have powers and would still belong to The Ancient Lights.

Of course, there were people against them too. A group of rebels called 'The Rebels of The Ancient Lights'. Not a very creative name but, there you go. They were part of 'The Ancient Lights' but they didn't believe in control and wanted to defeat 'The Ancient Lights'.

In time 'The Ancient Lights' had taken over most of the universe and so they decided to 'enlarge' it. They created an explosion that was supposed to create another universe. They thought that the second universe would add to the first, but they were wrong, very wrong. Instead of adding to the first universe, the second universe replaced the first, and in doing so, destroying everything and everyone in its path, all that is except for 'The Rebels of The Ancient Lights'.

"But how did they survive?" asked Viper curiously.

"No-one knows," answered Gabs, "But what mattered is that they did. After that, they swore to protect the fourteen dimensions, at whatever cost. They became the protectors, or Gods and Goddess' of the universes. Now, you may not know what I mean by 'fourteen dimensions', correct?" the others nodded, "A dimension is a separate universe and there are fourteen in total, well, twelve really. We are in the sixth dimension. I come from the third dimension." Suddenly, a swarm of gold dust arose behind her and made a diagram of fourteen boxes. At the bottom of the diagram were six boxes all in a row. Another six boxes in a row were seen at the very top of the diagram. Between the two rows, on the very left, were two other boxes. One box was more toward the bottom. North East of it was the other box. They found it peculiar that the box on the very right of the top row had an arrow through it, pointing North.

"What's the arrow for?" Po asked. Then another swarm of gold dust made another diagram above the first. It was a mirror image of the first.

"These are the opposite dimensions," Explained Gabs, "These two sets of dimensions are opposite to each other. It keeps the balance in life – the yin and the yang. If the universe isn't in balance, then the dimensions will topple over and everything will be destroyed.

Anyway, back to the story. Amongst the Protectors are the Goddess Venus – Goddess of Love, God of Fate or Destiny, God of Death, and of course their leader. The leader basically organises everyone, he doesn't really do anything specific. He doesn't actually like his birth name, so he gets us to call him 'The Big Guy Upstairs' or 'G'. And then, of course, there was Lucifer. Lucifer was G's best friend and was King and creator of Angels. He too was a one of the rebels, but he always felt jealousy towards G. Jealousy is when you hate for a reason, not a good reason but still a reason. And boy was Lucifer Jealous of G. That was when Lucifer became evil and created daemons and devils. That was when he got his nick-name – The Devil.

When Lucifer created daemons and devils, the Protectors created thirteen immortal spirits, to protect Mortals –

Wind – usually the leader and is very obedient but is very shy.

Ice – is very demanding and wants to be the best, you must always keep a close eye on ice.

Rain- rain is a softer side to ice but rain finds it difficult to make decisions close to the heart.

Blossom – blossom represents plants. They are able to seduce and manipulate, like flowers do with their colour and smell.

Tree- trees represent wisdom and longevity. They are also very good listeners.

Sun – sun controls heat and fire and also gives happiness and light.

River – river is calm and controlled and can convince people to do the right thing.

Mother Nature- mother nature is very friendly sociable and understands empathy and sympathy.

Moon – the moon has the power to enchant people and is the best enchanter of all the thirteen immortal spirits but sometimes, she cannot control her power.

Earth – earth or soil nourishes plants, which helps animals. She likes to help people but sometimes interferes when she shouldn't.

Mind – mind has the power to control people and deceive them. Mind can also put people in comas or even kill their using mental abilities, but she finds it hard to trust people and to let them in.

Lightening Storm- Lightening storm is very powerful and violent but is gullible.

And finally Stone – stone can inhabit a body and look into your memories and use them against you. Unfortunately, stone sometimes sees thing they don't like - pain and fear.

Decades later, there was a great war where the immortal spirits fought with the daemons and devils. In the end, the immortal spirits won the war. Even though they killed thousands of daemons, there were still thousands more, so what the Immortal Spirits did was to capture all the daemons in an alternative dimension – a dimension that can only be accessed its creator. Unfortunately, after many years, part of the dimension was cracked and therefore gave the daemons a way out. Thankfully, the only dimension they can go into is the ninth dimension. The Immortal Spirits didn't do the same for the devils. They didn't bother because there were such a small number of devils left.

After the war Lucifer wanted revenge and therefore enchanted the Immortal Spirits. He imprisoned under big stones, the only way they could be freed was for a child of pure heart would topple them over. He put these stones in a cave near the town of Granada, Spain.

After decades a small, Spanish child was wondering through the woods and came across that very cave. She was curious, very curious and therefore went inside the cave and saw the circle of stones. She thought she saw something shine underneath one of them so she toppled them over, one by one. When they were all toppled over, the Immortal Spirits were free. They were so thankful; they decided to give her samples of all their powers. These powers gave her green blood as a side affect. The small girl's name was Anna-Maria and she was the first Caveanna.

After she received her powers, she told all of her village. Unfortunately, they didn't think of her as a heroin, but more as a monster, especially her father. Anna-Maria's mother was the only one who saw the good side of these powers. During one night Anna-Maria was woken up suddenly by her mother. Anna-Maria heard whispers outside and sensed what was going on. They came for her. She peaked out the window and saw her whole village outside. Her mother tried to smuggle her out of the house unseen, but her father found her and took Anna-Maria to the village centre, where she was burnt to death on the stake. She was only ten years old. When Anna-Maria had finally died, they all rejoiced. But then something happened, something that could be described as a miracle. A thick, white mist circled a small space. The mist became taller and when it evaporated, it left the young, live and un-burnt body of Anna-Maria. Her body went through some sort of process. A process which made her immortal. And that was when the Protectors came down to earth the first time and put a terrible curse on all who assisted with the death, which was basically the whole town. Then Anna-Maria and her mother moved to Greece where they started their new lives. That was when things got worse..."


	20. Chapter 18 Immortal History Part 2

_**Chapter 18 – Immortal History (Part 2)**_

Master Gabs continued her story, "When they moved to Greece, Anna-Maria had to sign a contract. A contract which stated that Immortals were not allowed to return to the dimension they were born in after 'the process'. Anna-Maria agreed to this. Then...Lucifer created Cavebens – the opposite of Caveannas and have black blood Like Tungs. Tungs are descendents of the God of Death. A while after that, she married a Mortal and had seven children with him – five girls and two boys who were Flora, Jenny, Sylvia, Jacinda, Maria, Stephan and, of course Shifu, who's birth name is Sebastian. It was when Anna-Maria's children were only children that three of them were kidnapped and taken to different dimensions, by the devils. Those three children were Maria, Stephan and Shifu. Eventually, the whole family rejoined together, but those three children stayed in the dimension they were taken to by the devils. Later on, the five daughters of Anna-Maria were part of a team called the black widows. In those days, Anna-Maria started to dream many prophecies. One was about the Pirate Lords.

She foretold that there would be five special beings on this earth that would be gifted with special powers, powers which would control the way of life for all who sail on water. These five beings would be called 'The Five Pirate Lords'. They are considered as Gods. There is Crane who controls sea, Tigress who controls vegetation, Lung who controls whether, Sugar (Cranes mother) who controls the night sky, and last but not least, Jack who controls land."

"We have a lot of secrets don't we." Mantis whispered while they all looked around.

Another one was of the 'Arora' – a group of five people with extraordinary powers over the five elements – Leadership, knowledge, change, supernatural and finally hope. Only three of these Aroras have been discovered. The power of the Arora is captured in our hearts and con only be freed if you wear an Arora necklace. I will show you one ...eventually.

A similar prophesy was about a three people, again with special abilities and again considered as Gods. Each of them represented a big cat – a fierce tiger, a graceful lion or a confident black panther. They would also have fangs which could suck blood.

Just so you know all of these people I have mentioned so far are 'Immortals'. Immortals who use their powers for evil are called 'Evils'. If an Immortal turns to the dark side, their blood changes from white to black.

"Now, the last prophesy I am now going to tell you about is about a group called 'The Trio'. It is about the Gods or Goddess' of music, Life and Sadness. Since the beginning of time, well...the beginning of the second universe, there hasn't been Gods and Goddess' of these elements until only recently. What is so special about these Gods and Goddess' is that they have the ability to combine their powers with each other. Also, they are connected to one an other.

Eva and I were sent here to train them."

"You see," Eva began, "these three Gods and Goddess' have their full powers trapped in their heart. To release their power, they must act as one, meaning that they mast stab their hearts at the same time."

"That isn't totally true..." Gabs whispered. They all looked at her in shock and she explained, "I was wrong. Anna-Maria said three _elements, _not three Immortals. This means that The Trio isn't made up of three Immortals, as we thought before, but five."

"So..." Mantis began, "Who are these three Immortals?"

"Good question," said Master Gabs, "The three Gods of music are Lung, for the teaching and spreading of music, Crane for the power music. Power music is...well...you see, Caveannas can fight using vibrations. The final God, well, Goddess is Mia, she controls mental music. Her power is similar to Cranes, only Crane makes vibration while playing instruments while Mia doesn't have to do that. She can make music with her mind.

The Goddess of Sadness is Tigress. You see, ghosts are either people who have unfinished business on this earth, or people who have never been loved. Tigress' jog is to love them and send them to heaven.

Finally, we have Tai-il, who is the God of Life. He can control people's lives. He also has access to the Book of Destiny. The Book of Destiny shows absolutely everybody's lives – the past, the present and the future - the future that hasn't already happened."

Po suddenly stood next to Tai-il and asked, "So...what's my destiny gonna be like?"

"Ummm...." Tai-il then looked at Gabs, "Gabs? A little help here?"

"What?" asked Po worriedly while looking back and forth to Gabs and Tai-il, "...is it really that bad..."

"Po..." Gabs didn't know how to say it but she knew that he would find out eventually, even if he had to torture poor Tai-il to get it,"...Po, according," she struggled with the words,"...according to the Book of Destiny, you were never meant to be born..."


	21. Chapter 19 The Drug

A/N: O…M…G! No, I'm not dead, if you're wondering. I was just ill for like three months – three utterly depressing months – and I've been recovering ever since (not only in health but with the school work). But, anyway, I'm back and I'm here to stay. Here's the next chappie. Hope u like it!

**Chapter 19 – The drug**

"What…what are you trying to say? That I'm not human, that I'm an allusion? What?" Po's voice was getting louder with his increasing frustration.

"You are not in the book. That's all I know. That's all anyone knows." Eva told him.

"But don't worry Po." Gabs put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "This just means that you have total free will. In life, there is either fate – which are the events in your life that are fixed – and free-will – which are the times where you have complete control." Po smiled in relief.

"So what did Anna-Maria tell you?" This came from Tai Lung. Gabs turned around facing Tai Lung. Her lips curved in a triumphant side smile as she glanced at the others – their eyes oozing with curiosity. "You weren't evil in the first place Tai Lung, were you? You see…you were drugged, but you know that already don't you?" His lips slowly morphed into a smile as he looked down on the floor as if it were a pool of memorise. Eva looked at him in surprise, and in years, she finally saw the face of the man she loved again, not the face of the monster that almost killed her and left her children to fend for themselves. Her heart began to race and she had the sudden urge to embrace him. But he had suddenly pushed himself off from the wall he laid back on.

"I know that this gives me an excuse for my actions but I still feel responsible." He addressed everyone. "I have ever since whatever I was drugged with wore off. So, that is why I feel I must do this." He went on his knees and bowed towards the crowd.

"I, Tai Lung, descendant of the God of Death, and Master of the Leopard style and thousand scrolls of Kung Fu apologise with all my essence for the pain and hardship that I have given you all."

Tears roamed down his cheeks as images of his wrong doings flashed through his mind.

_He punched Eva so hard that she crashed into the wall behind her and fell forward lifeless, an infant Lung held her limp body tightly…He punched master Shifu…He took Tai out of her Cradle…He performed the Wuxi finger on an angry infant Tigress…_

He then felt warmth coat his skin. He glanced up to see his family embrace him. Their eyes were bordered with shining tears, their faces plastered with smiles. He embraces them back. But during this happy time he never thought he'd hear the words…

"I knew you weren't evil. Fat Charlie owes me ten bucks!" This, unsurprisingly, came from Gabs.

There was, for a moment an awkward silence, but then it was slaughtered by a roar of laughter.

"But, on a serious note there was something else that Anna-Maria told me, a warning." Everyone now had a serious expression. "She told me that the people who drugged Tai Lung will come back for him very soon, and that there will be a very intriguing series of events with an unexpected twist. And that we must be ready." Her head turned to Lung, Tigress, Tai-il, Crane and Mia. "Especially the Trio."


	22. Chapter 20 Tragic Endings

**Chapter 20 – Tragic endings**

She stood only a meter away from the edge of the cliff, in front of the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She had only been here a couple of times here as a child, but had never forgotten till this day the wonderful moments that had taken place in this sanctuary. The one that was engraved the deepest in her mind was the first meeting of their dearest cousin Gabs.

Gabs had only entered their lives when she was sixteen. The family hadn't had the pleasure of growing up with her, as Gabs wasn't born immortal. You see, Gabs' grandmother – Flora – gave birth two three children – Gabriel, Izabel, and Eva. Gabriel and Eva were born immortal Caveannas their mother, not their caveben father, but Izabel, unfortunately, did not. This was also the case of Jacinda youngest daughter, Chery. So, to create the illusion of normality, the four sisters made themselves appear as humans, and sent all the immortal children away – either they were 'deceased' or never existed at all. When they thought it was an appropriate time to die, they had made copies of their bodies, which seemed like corpses. Of course this whole ordeal shattered their hope of the coming of the 'Supreme Caveanna' – the female descendant of one of the Black widows, born and raised by one of them would have powers so invincible that they would even be able to change the future as a simple mortal. The prophecy caused a competition between them, which eventually split them up. Flora and Sylvia believed the prophecy child was the quiet and philosophical Izabel, but Jacinda and Jenny insisted it would be the eldest and more confident and witty – Chery.

As time went by, neither child showed signs of gaining any sort of supernatural power, and eventually both sides gave up.

Had they thought a little bit more on their mother's wording of the prophecy, they would have realised that Izabel's only daughter, Gabrielle (named after her beloved uncle who 'died' as a small infant) was a descendant of one of the Black Widows and born and raised in the third dimension. What they did not know was that Gabrielle had dreams of the future. And when you know the future, you can change it.

As Gabrielle grew up, she 'saw' more and more of the truths of her family and what was in store for them.

On one fateful night, the eldest prodigy grandson of God of Yin, Tom Yin, was out killing Cavebens when someone had rescued him from an ambush – a woman who had both Caveben and Caveanna powers.

She then did something unimaginable. She drained them of their powers by simply touching their skin.

"Here." She had said to him throwing the unconscious bodies of the newly-made-human being at his feet, "Tell the Protectors to give them new identities."

After that she had turned to leave, but he had chased after her, insisting that she come back with him to their base. Of course she refused, but Tom had flung her over his solder and carried her to the head-quarters. Naturally she put up a fight – many fights – that Tom had troubles counteracting. In the end she had just given up and let him take her.

"My legs are tired of walking anyway." She had sighed.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, that soon blossomed into love.

Apparently, Flora had fainted when she realised her granddaughter was the Supreme Caveanna. The other family members simply had to have some of Shifu's soothing tea and sit down and take in the information.

Not long after, her father died at the hand of her evil caveben great-grandmother, Marina, she revenged her father's death. It was an epic battle but only lasted a moment. Gabrielle had lured Marina to her house, where she detonated a massive bomb, which plunged the whole house in a pool of flames. Gabrielle came out of it alive, of course. By then, she had perfected her Ghost Technique. The technique allowed any object to go through you, even though you had the ability to touch everything around you. That was the moment she had truly proven herself worthy of her title.

After that incident, all the family were in awe of her power, and expected the very first meeting of the long lost family member to be impressive. They expected her to be well built, prideful, mystical…

What they had not expected was for her to be drunk and singing country songs with her uncle Gabriel, eating sliced carrots. She was also more laid back and had a happy-go-lucky attitude, similar to Po's. She had also let it slip that she had sold her memories of the future for her father's life back, and that he was currently recovering back at the base.

Mia mused at how relaxed Master Gabs seemed, and how much more dominant she seemed when fighting a battle.

"Reality and appearance are so different…"

"That is true."

Mia turned to sea Master Monkey hanging on one of the tree branches.

"Master Monkey." She greeted, "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I just –"

"It's alright. I was just lost in thought. It really is beautiful here."

"That is true." Monkey agreed as he walked towards her. "It is also a very good place to unwind and take let all the news of the day sink in."

"Very true, Master Monkey, very true."

"Just call me Monkey."

"Then you can just Mia."

"well, Mia, I was wondering if…well…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you haven't been here for long and you haven't gotten a chance to taste the local cuisine, so I was wondering if you would like to out for dinner with me. As a friend I mean. Not that I don't find you attractive, I find you very attractive. I mean – "

Mia put a finger to his lips, and with a smile, said,

"Monkey, I would love to go out with you."

"Great." He said, a smile tugging at his lips. "What about tonight at eight o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect."

So when evening came, the two walked down to the village, hearing the words, "You kids have fun now," being said in the distance.

And indeed they did.

Monkey wore a pair of blue trousers he had recently been given as a gift, while Mia wore a short black dress that hugged her curvaceous body. If he were in an anime, Monkey would have definitely had a nosebleed.

At first, Monkey considered going to Mr Ping's, but then reconsidered, once he remembered a previous hushed conversation between Tigress and Master Shifu. His speculations were then proven right when Mr Ping followed the young lioness darkly with his eyes, as Monkey led her to a newly-opened restaurant only a couple of blocks away.

The couple ordered an assortment of noodles, rice, soups, and other delicious foods. The two ate with delight as they conversed about their likes and dislikes. Monkey, for instance, has always been interested in herbs while Mia had always detested the colour pink. Then, of course, they talked about their family. Monkey had told her of his two brothers. Monkey was the youngest of the three. His oldest brother travelled the seas with a group of his childhood friends, while the middle brother became a travelling medic. Monkey hadn't heard from either brother for about thirty years now. Mia could tell from the stiff look his face that Monkey, although loved them dearly, harboured some resentment towards them. Probably for leaving. Therefore she decided not to press him for further details. Now it was her turn to reveal her life's story. Her parents were separated, her two sisters (Beth and Nathalie) lived with their father who spoiled them rotten, while Mia lived with her very kind mother, and in the same village as the other Caveannas, and even some Cavebens who turned from the dark side.

They had enjoyed each other's company tremendously that night. It would have been a perfect evening if it hadn't ended so tragically.

They were approaching the dorm, both laughing at one of Monkey's jokes, when they heard sobbing from the kitchen. Everyone was around a middle – aged female crane in a blue dress.

"Sugar?" asked Mia, "What are doing here? What's wrong?"

Monkey looked around in confusion. Who was this woman? Why was she so distressed?

"It's about Jack." She replied, and looked straight at Monkey. "Are you Master Monkey."

Monkey nodded.

"You're the youngest brother of Jack Juan and Maimo Juan, correct?"

"Yes." He was taken a-back. "How do you know my brothers?"

"I am a friend of your brother Jack, and an enemy of your brother Maimo."

"We're all his enemies…" whispered Shifu as a matter-of-factly.

"Jack was my adoptive father." Said Crane.

"And one of the four Pirate Lords." Added Tigress.

"Wow…I never knew he was a pirate. He always said he was just a sailor."

"That's because he wanted to protect you."

"They both did."

"What do you mean protect me? And what do you mean that you're Maimo's enemy? What happened to Maimo? Where is he? How is he?"

By now, Monkey was in a state of panic.

"Maimo has been on the dark-side for quite some time now- "

"No! That can't be true, that can't be…"

"I'm sorry Monkey, I truly am."

Monkey could barely fight back the tears.

"And now he's…he's.."

_No…not more bad news_, Monkey thought.

"Maimo's killed Jack!"

Damn, this took me a while! Anyway, here it is. Tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23 Family tree

Hi everyone. Long time no write! Life has been SO hectic for me recently and therefore I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like. A lot of people have been asking me for a family tree, so here it is!

Anna-Maria and her husband, Ajani's, five daughters and two sons (from eldest to youngest) –

**Sylvia**

**Flora**

**Jacinda**

**Maria**

**Jenny**

**Stephan (deceased)**

**Sebastian (Shifu)**

**Sylvia** has one daughter, Thea.

Thea has four daughters with her ex-husband Jo (from eldest to youngest) –

Sasha

Sylvia

Kiki

Mia

**Flora** has a son and two daughters with her Caveben husband Daniel (from eldest to youngest) –

Eva

Izabel

Gabriel

Eva has a daughter and a son with Tai Lung (from eldest to youngest) –

Tigress

Lung

Tigress has two daughters and a son with Tai-il (from eldest to youngest) –

Tai

CJ

Lili

Lung has no children, yet.

Izabel has one daughter, Gabs.

Master Gabs has five daughters, three sons with her husband Tom (from eldest to youngest) –

Rosa

Samuel

Alexander

Helen

Troy

Crystal

Paloma (adopted)

Alice(adopted)

**Jacinda** has two daughters but one is not important to the plot but they may be mentioned. The one that is, is Kat.

Kat has eight daughters with Jong (from eldest to youngest) –

Letitia

Kalili

Tana

Cynthia

Tara

Trina

Hilary

Kitty

Lola

She also has a son with Mr Ping – Po.

**Jenny** has one daughter, Nika.

Nika has a daughter and a son with chang (from eldest to youngest) –

Mei Ling

Chou

Mei ling has one daughter with Crane, Crannie.

**Maria **has one daughter, Nikita.

Nikita has one daughter, Kristina.

**Shifu** has no children that we know of.

Jo, Tai Lung, Jong, Chang and Hung are the sons of the Goddess of Death, Sofia.

This is it for now. If you want anything else explained, just ask.


End file.
